pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM026: The Final Battle I
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire face Guile, who is revealed to be Archie, leader of Team Aqua. Archie manages to get Jirachi to fulfill his wish - to summon a giant sea monster, resembling Kyogre. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald try to escape, but encounter old, familiar faces. Chapter Plot Guile opens his helmet, revealing to be Archie, who grins at all of them. Ruby and Sapphire remember Archie supposedly disappeared in Sootopolis City. Archie knows Ruby and Sapphire are thinking "why cannot Archie quit his plans". Archie admits he still bears a love for the sea and promises to be one with the ocean, having fully realized its power once he became one with Kyogre. Ruby and Sapphire claim it is crazy Archie still attempts to awaken Kyogre. Archie disagrees, for he has Jirachi to "make a new one". Noland's Mawile attempts to attack Archie, who protects himself, seeing the other Frontier Brain, Noland, is here. Archie proposes a trade - Noland can have Anabel back for the Jirachi report, knowing well Noland had already translated the last page. Noland is frustrated, since they came this far to stop Guile (aka Archie), but he cannot allow his team mate to be hurt. Archie grins and has Tentacruel attack Noland, taking the Jirachi report. Archie reads to fulfill the wish, one must gaze at the third eye on Jirachi's stomach, recalling Surskit told him about "the vital spot on its body". Archie commands Jirachi to open the third eye, "the eye of the truth". Jirachi does so and Archie gazes upon the eye; words are formed on Jirachi's "wish slips". Jirachi uses its power to fulfill Archie's wish, causing the ocean to twist itself and shape into a form. The Pokédex Holders are shocked to see a gigantic Kyogre, formed from the sea. Ruby is startled, seeing this is something even bigger than a normal Kyogre. Archie confirms this, since he wished for a sea monster, capable of devouring everything in its path. Noland kneels at Anabel, thinking it is his mistake, all to save Anabel. Sapphire tries to comfort Noland, since it is their time to attack Archie. Suddenly, Archie feels some pain and recalls "the person" told him not to show off his face for too long and puts the helmet back on. Ruby sees this armor was not built just to hide Archie's identity, but for something else. Guile laughs, for they will not be swallowed by the sea. The ocean Kyogre strikes, seeping the ocean into the Battle Tower. Emerald has Latios carry Anabel and Noland away, while Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire attempt to run away. Suddenly, Guile appears and starts looking around, confusing Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Guile points at a way, where the exit lies. Guile takes Sapphire's hand, since the disaster prevention system has been triggered but Sapphire kicks him away. Sapphire is enraged, but Ruby points out it is the truth, since the exits are closing in. They run towards the exit, though Emerald gets stuck in the exit, which is nearly closed. Suddenly, a rod is thrown and jams the exit, allowing Emerald to get out. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald realize Guile just helped them, who claims it was a tough break. Suddenly, "another" Guile appears, furious he is being copied. The "other" Guile manages to tie up Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Guile, the latter claiming he wanted to make use of the armor to trick Tentacruel and Surskit into believing he is their master and to re-take Jirachi, but now the "jig is up", surprising Emerald for such a tone. The "other" Guile shouts and uses the sword to slice the armor in half to show the imposter's true face. Guile claims it is much to say from the one who took Scott's appearance and manipulated Anabel. The armor falls off, revealing the Guile to be Gold. As Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are shocked, Gold casually eats Hoenn's specialty, Lava Cookies. Gold calls Crystal, who has been standing close all this time. Crystal is annoyed by Gold, since that was not what their plan was supposed to be. Crystal is angry at Gold, for now their plan had failed and they spent much on constructing Gold's armor, which is now cut in half, though Gold simply replies not to "nag" her. Emerald looks Crystal had arrived, who greets Emerald. Crystal turns to Ruby and Sapphire, meeting up with the "showy dude" and the "wild girl". Gold, however, sees Emerald has a croissant-shaped hair, thinking Exbo would be surprised. Sapphire recalls Gold and Crystal are their seniors she saw in the book. Sapphire sees two of them have arrived, wondering where the other five are. Gold replies the other seniors are already here, but won't be here to help them, confusing Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Sapphire demands to know what that means, but Gold simply states they are here to help the seniors, in fact. Guile becomes annoyed by these delays and launches his attack. Gold sends Exbo and Aibo. Aibo uses Gold's rod and starts rotating around its center, causing Exbo's flames to be directed towards Guile. Guile uses his sword to stop the attack, surprised at this firepower. Gold claims he is awesome and orders Guile to run away. Gold notices the five statues of other Pokédex Holders, promising to rescue them, by using one of the "wish slips" from Jirachi. Gold places two rings on Silver, then turns to Guile, claiming the "party has to be started". Debuts Item Lava Cookie Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters